bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Cover Girl
|} '''Cover Girl '''- это пятый трек альбома Elevate. Песню написал Кендалл Шмидт, она рассказывает историю его последних отношений, то, как он чувствовал свою девушку. Это песня для всех девушек, которые чувствуют себя неуверенно и боятся быть самими собой. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Серия "Вперёд - на двойное свидание" thumb|left|300px|Соло-версия Кендалла Слова I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror And why won't you believe me when I saythumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px That to me you get more beautiful, everyday When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough You're so wrong, baby Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Got a heart of gold, a perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl Oh, my cover girl Whoa oh, my cover girl Whoa oh, my cover girl Перевод Я не знаю почему ты такая неуверенная, Я хочу, чтобы ты смогла увидеть то, Что я вижу, когда ты смотришься в зеркало. И почему не хочешь верить мне, когда я говорю, Что ты для меня становишься красивее с каждым днём. Когда ты смотришь журналы И ты думаешь, что никогда не будешь такой, Ты ошибаешься. Ты моя девушка с обложки, Я думаю, что ты суперзвезда, да ты, Почему ты не понимаешь, Что ты до боли красивая? Это то, что под кожей, Красота, которая сияет изнутри. Ты — единственная, кто движет моим миром, Моя девушка с обложки, Оу, моя девушка с обложки. Ты ходишь в резиновых сапогах в прекрасный летний день. Почему ты всегда видишь что-то плохое, Когда всё хорошо, И ты носишь мешковатую одежду, Которая скрывает твои формы. Оу, но ты знай, что я люблю тебя такой, какая ты есть. Когда ты смотришь журналы И думаешь, что ты недостаточно хороша, Ты ошибаешься, малыш. Ты моя девушка с обложки, Я думаю, что ты суперзвезда, да ты, Почему ты не понимаешь, Что ты до боли красивая? Это то, что под кожей, Красота, которая сияет изнутри. Ты — единственная, кто движет моим миром, Моя девушка с обложки, Оу, моя девушка с обложки.с У тебя золотое сердце, ты идеальна в своем несовершенстве, Я хочу, чтобы однажды Ты перестала быть такой несправедливой к себе, И когда я вижу это лицо, Я испробовал бы тысячу путей, Я сделал бы всё, чтобы увидеть твою улыбку. Ты моя девушка с обложки, Я думаю, что ты суперзвезда, да ты, Почему ты не понимаешь, Что ты до боли красивая? Это то, что под кожей, Красота, которая сияет изнутри. Ты — единственная, кто движет моим миром, Моя девушка с обложки, Оу, моя девушка с обложки. Ооу, оу, моя девушка с обложки, Ооу, оу, моя девушка с обложки.